smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Special Smurfette (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
After a few days, every Smurf was happily talking with their very much alive Smurfette doll. Handy was exhausted from all the hard work he did for his fellow Smurfs. "Oh, thanks so much, Handy!" Enamored greeted him, "Now every Smurf will be happy with the love of their life in their hands!" "Yea," Handy wiped the sweat from his brow, "All this hard work was actually worth it!" Meanwhile, with Smurfette, she seemed to feel a sense of confusion. Normally, around this time, Enamored would break out in song to try to woo her. He never came. Getting more curious, she decided to set out and see what he was actually doing. Has she finally been rid of him? She gasped as she discovered the Smurfette Dolls cooing their owners. "What's going on?" Smurfette asked a bored Eska, who was watching Spiro with his doll. "Handy made a doll for Enamored after you coldly rejected him." Eska explained, "But, it turns out that the doll came alive, so he decided that every male Smurf should have a doll of you so that they would get your attention. Even Spiro here." She motioned to Spiro, who was giggling when his Smurfette doll was stroking his ear. "Why, I am a bit offended by this!" Smurfette stated, "These Smurfs are using the dolls to carve a different image of myself! I'm not like that! Not at all! And aren't you a bit concerned that Benny has one of these dolls, too?" Eska, upon hearing his name, jolted up in shock and ran as fast as she could to Benny's house. As she looked into his window, her heart sank as the Smurfette doll confessed her love for him. Eska looked away from the window, crouched down, and buried her head in her arms. "You having that problem, too?" A sharp, feminine voiced asked her a few minutes later. Eska looked up to Mona Smurf being condescending again. "Why should you know?" Eska turned away from her. "Um...I like Benny, too," Mona put her fists on her hips, "That means I have a grudge against this doll Smurfette, too. She's the only person I hate more than you!" "Yea, she's..." Eska realized what she said, "Hey!" "There's something off about these...monsters," Mona wondered, "We have to totally get down to the bottom of this. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, we have to work together to figure this out." Eska almost gagged, "Fine." That night, Enamored was happily rejoicing with his Smurfette doll, "Oh, how marvelous! Everyone is so in love! I definitely earned Smurfette by now! I'm going to go see her right now!" "Wait!" Doll Smurfette 1 stopped him, "But, aren't I Smurfette?" "Well," Enamored looked out the door, "Yes, but..." "Why do you need that Smurfette?" she asked, "She never appreciated you. She never liked your songs or poems you wrote her. Infact, she doesn't like you at all! But me, I am head over ''heels ''for you!" "Well, maybe this time she'll change," Enamored tried to open the door, but Doll Smurfette shut it with her kicking force. "What are you doing?" Enamored asked her. "I'm making sure you don't escape!" Doll Smurfette jumped on Enamored and tied him up, "I ''like ''having you all to myself!" Previous Next Category:My Special Smurfette chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story